fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1 4:00am-5:00am
Episode guide Andy McDermott waits with his TAC team, expecting Chad Crenzler to come out with Hamilton Sorel's location. Instead, Chad comes out and explains that Paolo Luteni broke his immunity agreement and told Sorel he was in custody. Disappointed, Andy slinks over to Blair Kelly, who tells him that Mary Baxter took Alexis and Richard Texas into the waiting room. Mary makes it clear to Richard he will be officially arrested once their current terrorist threat is stopped. Hamilton Sorel, meanwhile, prepares Jake Haskell to infiltrate CTU Detroit. He agrees to do so, but only if he can speak with Brittany Short. He is given his request and assures Brittany that they will be home soon. The men put Brittany back and in room and Hamilton explains that Jake will be left on a street corner where he will call CTU to pick him up. How he breaks Luteni out from there is completely up to him. Simon Fitzpatrick arrives at Roger James's house. There is no answer at the door, so Simon decides to go in through the window. Roger comes up and grabs him by the collar, but lets him go upon seeing who it is. Simon says he feels there is something weird going on, but Roger lies by claiming he overstepped his boundaries. Simon does not believe him and tells him he must accompany him back to the governor's office or expect an investigation. Roger agree to go with Simon. Back at CTU, Blair and Mary discuss the possibility that Richard Texas does not actually have the Gardner Virus and that he may just be distracting Luteni and Sorel in order to distract them from something else. Joey Kaplan, meanwhile is making rookie mistakes such as locking himself out of the system and it's becoming obvious. Chad calls Blair into his office. He explains to her that he believes that Joey should be let go due to his inability keep himself together, enacting Section 108 to transfer the powers of Special Agent in Charge to Blair. Blair refuses to fire Joey and returns to the Bull Pen. Jonathan Mitchell gave up on sleep and was walking around the building until he ran into Janice Kyle, who had just returned to the building. Janice lies and says she had gone to console her sister after a break-up with her boyfriend. Jonathan is sympathetic and simply tells Janice to let him know when she has to leave expectantly. She nods and turns the corner. Not being able to sit still, Alexis leaves the waiting room and manages to view Paolo Luteni from the other side of the glass. Andy joins her and explains that her father's actions have prolonged a situation that could have been contained at the concert alone. In the Bull Pen, Blair receives a call from a frantic Jake Haskell who says he was able to escape Sorel's men and needed a pick-up immediately. Blair waves Andy over and gives him the address. Andy leaves immediately. Sorel keeps in contact with Jake, who argues with him since grown tired of Sorel's voice. Sorel does not appreciate Jake's attitude. He takes Brittany out of the closest so she can watch what Jake is doing on the laptop. Andy arrives at the street corner. He takes Jake in and eventually asks how he escaped. He said he escaped at a red light since they left the door unlocked, which disappoints Andy as it does not help in finding Sorel's hideout. Chad is disappointed that Blair has not fired Joey yet and reiterates his feeling. Blair tells him that Jake escaped and was being brought back. Shocked at the turn of events, Chad decided to twist the rules and demand that Joey be fired immediately sience he knows that Joey will not preform better if he finds out that Jake is safe and they'll never get rid of him. Chad returns to his office and Blair looked over at Joey's station to see that he's been working on the same thing that Mary is working on since he hasn't been communicating with the others. Joey gets angry at Blair's accusation and Blair immediately fires him, informing him that Chad invoked Section 108. Joey left his station and began to leave the building, but not before loudly calling Blair Kelly the puppet of Chad Crenzler. In his office, Chad makes a call and asks that Paige Patrick call him back as soon as possible. Simon and Roger head to Governor Mitchell's office, since he is tired of being repeatedly awoken. Simon explains that Roger retracted his speech, which surprises Jonathan. Jonathan also does not believe Roger's excuse of overstepping his boundaries. Feeling ridiculed, Roger leaves Jonathan's office, bumping into a page he recognizes. He tells him to inform Janice that she can use her speech. The page replies that he already saw her printing her speech out a few minutes ago. Andy arrives back at CTU with Jake Haskell, loudly proclaiming his entrance, expecting at least Joey to say something. Alexis informs him that Joey was fired and that Blair was a puppet. He asks Alexis to take Jake with her back to the waiting room, but he insists on speaking with Luteni. Andy refuses, but Mary tells him to let him after insistent pleading. Andy takes Jake into the waiting room and tells the guard inside to give them two minutes and pull Jake out if he even touches Luteni. Jake begins to degrade Luteni, who is confused as to why Jake is even talking to him. Eventually, Luteni catches on that he is being told how to escape. At the end of Jake's speech, he shoves Luteni down. The guard immediately grabs Jake and throws him out of the room. While the guard is occupied, Luteni pockets the knife Jake gave him. Dramatis personae Starring *Andy McDermott *Mary Baxter *Blair Kelly *Jonathan Mitchell *Simon Fitzpatrick Guest starring *Alexis Texas *Richard Texas *Paolo Luteni *Hamilton Sorel *Chad Crenzler *Joey Kaplan *Jake Haskell *Brittany Short *Mitchell's page Background information and notes See also Category:Fan Fiction